Mémoire
by Lara Himura
Summary: Anna siente el dolor de una muerte.


N/A: Este fic se lleva a cabo después de la pelea de shamanes , y digamos que después regresaron para acabarlo. Eso es lo único que deben saber. ¡Qué disfruten el fic!  
  
"Mémoire" por Lara Himura.  
  
Estoy harta, ya no puedo mas.........cada día es mas difícil levantarme. Las heridas no se cierran, los recuerdos regresan todas las noches como pesadillas. No vale la pena....no vale.....pero....verlo en mi mente......sentirlo en mis brazos..... Frente al espejo de mi habitación, me doy cuenta q.....no puedo estar sin el, hace menos de dos meses q el se ha ido, y ya no veo el momento en q los recuerdos se vayan y sea el al q vea cada noche.....pero eso nunca pasara. Pero q pienso, el no va estar conmigo, como voy a saber, siquiera, q el me deseaba como yo lo deseo. Una sonrisa curva mi rostro, imaginando tales tonterías, el nunca me amó, cada muestra de afecto fue una mentira, una vil y despreciable mentira. Malditas lagrimas, odio cuando se juntan en mis ojos y comienzan a joderme. No puedo contra ellas, y la única forma de reprimir mis sollozos es metiendo mi puño a mi boca, nunca permitiré q alguien me vea llorar. No soy débil!!!!, no lo soy!!!, solamente.....solamente..... el no esta conmigo para hacerme verlo. Me relajo, saco mi puño de mi mano, y veo q sangra, tanta presión de mis dientes han hecho q me lastimara. Las lagrimas no dejan de salir, ya no pongo resistencia, q salgan si quieren, q el mundo se burle de mi, q el diablo venga del infierno y me lleve con el, ya no me importa, no me importa nada. Lo recuerdo, vuelve a mi aquel día, el día en q el se fue, MALDITA SEA!!!! PUDE AYUDARLO!! Pero q hice, q fue lo q hice?? Verlo morir, eso fue lo q hice, ver como su vida se iba en cada gota de sangra q derramaba. En aquel enfrentamiento, contra uno de los sobrevivientes del equipo de Hao, fue donde perdí todo. Segado por el odio, aquel bastardo, lo mato vilmente sin tocarse el corazón. Lucius creo q se llamaba, su cara contraída por el odio mas puro, sus ojos chispeantes de furia. En cada ataque q daba no lo dejaba ni respirar, parecía q su energía nunca acababa, solo cabía en su corazón la venganza. Veo la imagen de Yoh peleando contra el...... como al principio daba todo de si, las palabras q Lucius decía no lo hacían desistir, pero.......después de varios minutos de pelea......Yoh se veía débil, ya no podía mas, los ataques de su oponente eran muy fuertes. De repente..... Yoh calló al suelo, pero.....ese......hijo de perra....no se detenía, ni por compasión. Ya no podía pelear mas.....gritó.....gritó para q se detuviera.....pero.... NO LE HIZO CASO, tampoco a mis gritos, ni a los gritos de los amigos de Yoh. Disfrutaba verlo sufrir, disfrutaba vernos sufrir. No le importo q su posesión se había desvanecido ya, no le importo q su cuerpo ya no se podía mover. Lo seguía atacando, descargando su odio, diciendo q por su culpa el señor Hao ya no estaba con ellos. Todo el mundo miraba horrorizado el espectáculo, pero ni Silver, ni Kalim, ni ningún otro apache hizo nada, lo miraban como su fuera una obra...... ellos eran los espectadores y aquel sujeto e Yoh eran los actores. Nadie lo pudo ayudar, Ryu desmayado, y Fausto peleando por su vida. Yo donde estaba?? Sentada con sus otros amigos viendo 'la obra'. Trate de ir en su ayuda pero me detuvieron......sus propios amigos.....me detuvieron....diciendo q la pelea todavía no terminaba, q Fausto seguía peleando Y a mi q me importaba Fausto?? Quien era el q moría a cada segundo?? Quien era el q su sangre dejaba un tapete en el suelo?? Quien le iba a llorar a Fausto?? Todo el mundo estaba en contra mía, se segaban a lo q estaba pasando. Cuando al fin todo paro (no se como acabo) fui corriendo hacia el, llegue y levante su cuerpo; magullado y con heridas en todo el cuerpo. Una cortada q pasaba por toda su espalda era la q mas sangraba. La sangre me llenaba el rostro, la ropa, el alma. Lo llame por su nombre, primero en un susurro, luego mas fuerte, luego a gritos, pero no me respondía. La desesperación me enloqueció, y lo comencé a zarandear. Llore, mis lagrimas caían en su cabello, en su rostro. MALDITO!!! le grite, pero no me respondió, le dije cosas dulces, groserías, amenazas, pero no funciono. Recuerdo....q....me separaron de el, creo q fue HoroHoro o Ren, o ambos, me aferraba a el. Pero.....ya nada pude hacer....... ya nadie pudo hacer nada. Solo llorar. Su entierro se llevo acabo en Izumo. Amidamaru pidió q fuera en el cementerio de Funbari donde estaba el, para poder cuidar su alma, pero la señora Keiko dijo q fuera en Izumo cerca de ella. Me da igual donde lo enterraron, no me importa, el no esta aquí, eso es lo q importa. Q no se dan cuenta!!!! Todos lloraron, pero no como yo. Ese día..... el día del enfrentamiento y de su entierro....llore, pero no llore como lloro todas las noches. Muchos dan las condolencias a la familia, a los amigos, a mi. Ren, HoroHoro y Chocolove, se quedaron todavía en América, tratando de ser el Rey Shaman, olvidando todos sus sueños...... ahora su sueño es traer de vuelta a Yoh. Ellos hacen mas de lo q yo en algún momento hice por el. Los recuerdos se van, y regreso al día de hoy, con el mismo dolor y sufrimiento q en aquellos momentos sentí. Seco mis lagrimas, me acerco a la ventana. Hay un cielo lleno de hermosas estrellas; quieres verlas conmigo, Yoh?  
  
* * *  
  
Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final. Mi más profundo agradecimiento a Jackie de Black.  
  
Por favor, se los ruego, dejen reviews.  
  
Sin más que decir.....Heeeeeee!!! Adiós!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
